Gaurdian Angel
by anime-fan-sm
Summary: A new girl is brought to the school with a painful past. She then begins a brother-sister relationship with Kurt. This isn't a Mary-Sue!(This is not a romance!)*Ch.4 up!*
1. Chapter 1

r&r This takes place after x-2. (in my story jean is still alive)  
  
Josie had never been what you would call normal. She is what people would call a mutant. She could never control her powers; she would always end up hurting people. She could levitate herself, control air, wind, fire and earth (or ground). She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders, grey eyes, was around 5 foot 7 and she was only 12. She had been on her own since she was 10, she ran away so couldn't cause any more damage. She had lived in Canada but had now made it to New York. She had found an old abandoned house that was in the middle of a forest (I don't know if there are any in NY but lets just pretend there is lol). Trish was just reading when she heard voices come from outside. She quickly hides and prays no one finds her. 3 people walk in, all dressed in some strange looking uniform. One of them had a strange red tinted visor on, another and long red hair and then another with long white hair.  
  
"Come out we're not here to hurt you." The white haired woman calls out. The red haired woman looks over to where Josie is hiding. Josie sighs and comes out of hiding, "How do you know about this place?" Josie asks. "Professor Xavier found you and told us to come and see if you would like to attend our school." The red haired woman says. "And you all are?" Josie asks. "I'm Jean." The red haired woman says. "I am Ororo also known as Storm." The white haired woman says. "And I'm Scott also known as Cyclops." The man with red tinted visor says. Josie gives a small smile, "Would I be able to learn how to control my powers better?" Jean nods, "Yes. In fact many of kids your age have attended to learn how to control their powers." Josie sighs, "I guess I'll go." Soon they are all found heading towards the school. Soon they all arrive inside the school, "I'll o tell the professor you are here." Jean says and goes to get him.  
  
She soon comes back with a man in a wheelchair, "Hello my name is Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school. Do your parents know about your powers?" Josie stares at the ground, "I left home when I was 10. They knew about them, but they didn't know what to do." The professor nods, "And you haven't seen them since?" Josie nods, " I left for their safety. To many people had found out about my powers and had tried to kill me." The professor was surprised to hear they had tried to kill her. "Ororo please show Josie to her room. Ororo nods and leads Josie to her room. "I never thought that humans had gotten that aggressive." The professor says to Scott and Jean. "Yes I agree, disliking us sure but killing?" Jean says.  
  
"This is your room. Make yourself comfortable." Ororo says and leaves. Josie sits on her bed, 'I never thought I would find a place like this. But why did the professor seem so surprised when they tried to kill me? I did kill them, but it was an accident.' Josie unpacks her belongings. Someone knocks on her door, "Come in." Josie calls. A blue man with fangs, and a tail comes in, "The professor asked me to bring you down." Josie nods and follows him, she looks at him while walking there, he looked lonely. "Where you ever hurt by them?" Josie asks. He looks at her, "Yes. I actually attacked the white house to get our freedom." Josie nods. "I don't trust any of them." Josie looks at him, "What's your name anyway?" He smiles, "Kurt, but I'm usually called Night crawler." Josie nods. "Well we're here." Kurt says. He opens the door for her and she steps in, she looks behind her to see if Kurt was there but he left.  
  
"He's new here too." The Prof. says as he wheels over to her. "I asked you to come down here because you are in danger." Josie looks at him, "How so?" "One of our enemies called Magneto some how found out you were here and found out about your powers. I think he has a use for you. But you don't need to worry, we all watch out for each other here." Josie nods, "Is he very dangerous?" The Prof. nods, "He is, he has already taken one of our students." Later on. Josie sat looking up at the stars on the roof of the mansion. "Nice view isn't it?" Josie looks behind her to see Kurt, "How did you?" Kurt smiles, "I never did tell you did I? I can teleport." Josie nods, "What did the Prof. say earlier?" Kurt asks. "He told me I was in danger of a man named Magneto. I'm not scared, I've been through a lot worse." "I've only been here for about 2 weeks." Kurt says. "I don't know if I really want to stay." Josie says. Kurt feels a bit of disappointment, "It's not a bad place. They help you here." Kurt tries to reassure her. "Maybe."  
  
1 month later.  
  
Kurt and Josie had become really good friends; they were almost like a brother and a sister. Josie had found her place and was happy to have a good friend like Kurt. Kurt also really enjoyed Josie's company, they did almost everything together. (No this is not going to turn into a romance!)Josie had also gotten her nickname Ella short for Element. Josie was one day sitting on a bench in the backyard reading. She then senses someone watching her, she looks up and sure enough to see Kurt in a tree above her. Josie smiles then starts to laugh, "Very funny!" Kurt smiles, "Vat? It's fun to surprise you." Josie sighs, "Vat's wrong?" Kurt asks. "This whole time I've been lying." Kurt jumps down from the tree, "How?" Josie looks at him, "Well it's not true that I've been on my own since I was 10. I've really been on my own since I was 5. I accidentally killed my parents." Kurt sits beside her, "It's ok." He puts an arm around her. "I'm leaving." Josie says. Kurt looks at her, "You can't keep running forever. If you learn to control your powers you won't hurt anyone." Night fell and Josie was found in her room reading. She then sighs and puts her book down. Josie turns her light off and then drifts off to sleep.  
  
Kurt was just getting ready to go to bed when he hears an ear piercing scream. He recognises the scream.Josie! He teleports himself to her room to find she isn't there and that everything is torn apart. He finds a note on her bed; just then Jean Scott, Logan, Ororo and the Prof. arrive to the scene.  
  
Thank you for our new tool Charles!  
  
Is all the note says. "Magneto." The Prof. mumbles to himself.  
  
Josie wakes up to find herself in some weird room. "Huh?" She sits up and looks around. "Ah I see you are awake." An elderly man walks up to her. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Magneto." The ground rumbles a little, she glares at him. "No using your powers here." The room then begins to shake violently, he then lifts her up with his own powers and chokes her a little, "You will do as I say." Josie just glares at him as he sets her down, "How can you do that?" She asks. "You have a strange magnetic force in you." "What do you want with me anyway?" Josie asks. "I want you to join my team." He smiles. "What for?" "You could help me get revenge on those humans." Josie then feels a hint of interest, "Ok." He then looks at her straight in the eye, "They did hurt you didn't they?" Josie nods, "But so did I. I accidentally killed a few." He then grins, "Was it an accident? Or did you just want revenge?" He was right. She did want revenge; she did want to make them pay. "I wanted revenge." Josie says simply. "So do you want to join?" Josie thinks about it, what about Kurt though? She would miss him too much to do this, maybe she could visit him. That wouldn't work Magneto hates the X-men. I'll go back when I'm ready. "Sure." Josie smiles.  
  
"Kurt calm down, we'll find her." Ororo says to Kurt. "Yes but vat if he's convinced her to do something. You know how much she hates humans." "She's a smart girl. I'm sure she'll make the right decision." Just then the Prof. wheels in, "I've located her but it doesn't look good." Kurt's eyes go wide, "Vat do you mean?" "She joined Magneto. Tell everyone to get ready." Ororo nods and goes to get the rest of the team. "Kurt you're going to have to talk to her." Kurt nods.  
  
Josie, Magneto, Mystique and Pyro were all on top of the statue of liberty. "It's time to see what your powers can really do." Magneto says to Josie. Josie nods and lifts her hands up and closes her eyes. Slowly a giant whorl pool starts; lightning starts striking everywhere and a few buildings start to going on fire. Magneto chuckles, "Good." High winds then start and it starts to hail. Josie opens her eyes and smiles, "Now for the big one." The city before the 4 mutants starts shaking violently. Just the x-jet appears in front of them, Jean, Storm, Cyclops and Wolverine then jump out. Magneto, Pyro and Mystique step in front of Josie, "Can't you see we are busy?" Magneto asks sarcastically. Josie then falls to her knees still holding her hands up trying to make the earthquake last. "Hand her over tin can!" Wolverine growls. "Oh I think she has made it clear where she wants to be. She joined on her free will." Josie then stops the earthquake due to the loss of power but her other disasters still going. Josie stands up and walks up beside Pyro who puts an arm around her, "See she's one of us now." Pyro says smirking. "Don't do this Josie!" Jean says. Josie glares at her, "I've found my place! Those humans don't disserve to live!"  
  
Just then Night Crawler jumps out of the jet. Josie's body stiffens hoping she won't have to hurt him. "Josie you belong at the school." He says to her. "He's just using you." Cyclops says to Josie. Pyro gives a small laugh, "Right, this is a lot better then that crummy school." The wind then starts dieing down and the hail stops, 'This is my chance.' Night Crawler says to him self. He disappears and grabs Josie and disappears into the jet. Josie looks up at Kurt's face, she then hugs him tightly, "I'm sorry." She mumbles. Kurt hugs her back very tightly as well, "It's ok." The jet then starts to shake, "Oh no this thing is made of metal!" Josie says, she runs to a window to see Magneto controlling the jet and the x-men trying to fight. Josie then concentrates and stops all the disasters she started. A different jet appears behind the Magneto and his team, the door opens and they jump in, "Until next time!" Magneto shouts as the jet takes off. The x- men then come inside the jet. "What did he do to you?" Jean asks Josie. "I'm not sure myself." But it then dawns on Josie what he did. "He told me I had some strange magnetic force in my body and he must have somehow controlled my mind."  
  
They all arrive back at the school safely. Josie then disappears to her room ashamed of what she had done. There is a knock and she opens the door to see Kurt, "You alright?" He asks. Josie gives a slight nod. "You can come in." She says he nods and sits on her bed as she closes the door. "Vat exactly happened?" Kurt asks. "He somehow convinced me to start hurting humans. I was really tense about it at first but then I just agreed to it." She sits beside Kurt. Kurt puts an arm around her; "I was actually really scared for you." "I don't get why humans hate us so much." Kurt laughs, "Well why do you hate them?" "For what they have done to me." Josie then yawns, "I think it's time for me to go." Kurt gets up and opens the door, "Night." He closes the door. Josie gets ready for bed and goes to bed.  
  
Morning had come and gone and it was now 12:46pm and there was no sign of Josie. Kurt decided he should check on her and goes and knocks on her door. He hears Josie call to come in. He opens the door and sees her packing. "Vat are you doing?" Kurt asks. "I'm leaving, it's not that I don't like it here. It's just I have to learn to use my powers on my own." Kurt didn't know how to react to this; she looks at him on the verge of tears. "Please don't tell anyone that I'm leaving." She hands him a pouch with something in it. "Don't open this until I'm gone." Kurt sighs and looks at the ground, "I'm going to miss you." Josie tries to smile, "I'm only going to be gone 2 months at the most. I'll miss you a lot too." She gives him a tight hug. She then walks over to her window and opens it. She climbs out and jumps off and flies off to her own destination. Kurt wanted so badly to stop her from leaving but knew that she was right. Kurt shakes his head and walks off to his own room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So how did you like the first chapter? Please review! I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible! 


	2. Author's Note

No this story is not a mary sue i hate mary sues! I've alwasy wanted to write something like this. sorry for the rushed parts, i tend to do that sometimes. 


	3. Chapter 2

Kurt walks into his room and closes the door. He sits on his bed and opens the pouch. He pulls out a beautiful cross about the size of his hand with engravings on it like the designs on his face. Kurt smiles it was one of the most beautiful crosses he had ever seen, and she had made it just for him. 'Kurt please come to my office.' The Prof. tells him telepathically. Kurt puts the cross in his pocket and teleports to his office. "She left didn't she?" The Prof asks Kurt. Kurt nods slowly. "She isn't going far." The Prof says starring out the window. "Why do you say that?" Kurt asks. "I already sent Scott, Jean and Ororo to get her. She can't be out there where Magneto can get her." Kurt sighs he knew it wasn't going to be pretty when she got back. "Is there anything I can do?" Kurt asks. The Prof nods, "She is going to be quite angry when she gets back, if you can could you talk to her? No one but you can get through to her."  
  
'Prof this isn't as easy as we thought it would be! She is using her powers on us and I don't think she is able to control herself! We need back-' Jean had reached the Prof telepathically had been cut off by something. "Prof is there something-" Kurt is cut off when he feels the school shake, then he knows what is wrong. The Prof tells Kurt where they are and he teleports to the spot. He finds Cyclops, Jean and Storm hurt. He then spots Josie hovering in air looking really mad, and she wasn't in the best shape either, she had a very deep cut that went over her right eye she had scrapes and bruises everywhere on her. "Josie calm down!" Storm calls out. The wind them grows stronger and lightning starts to strike everywhere, it was a good thing they were in the middle of the forest instead of the city.  
  
Wolverine, Rouge and Iceman soon appear. "Rouge I'll try to distract and you try to grab her and stop her." Wolverine explains to Rouge. She nods and runs off behind some nearby trees. Wolverine charges at Josie with his claws. Josie notices this and blasts a strong wind at him sending him back. Rouge gets her chance; she crawls over to Josie and grabs her ankle. Josie slowly falls to her knees while Rouge stops everything. Josie is barely able to keep her eyes open. All the x-men slowly pull themselves up and walk over to Josie and Rouge. Rouge releases her ankle and gets up. Kurt slowly approaches Josie, she had now passed out. He gently picks her up, "What are we going to about this. Obviously Magneto is going to be after her now more then ever!" Scott says. "We shouldn't worry about that now! She could die any minute in the condition she is in." Jean says. "I'll teleport her to the medical wing and I'll come back for you." Kurt says.  
  
Hours had passed and the Prof and the x-men were trying to figure out a way so they wouldn't have to go through that again. "I never knew her powers were so strong." The Prof comments. Everyone turns to look at Kurt, "Did you know?" Ororo asks. Kurt hesitates, ".Yes." One week passed and she had still not awakened. Kurt sat by her bed day and night in case she did. Jean comes in to check on her, and she sighs, "I'm worried about her. I don't think anyone here has been out this long before." Jean gives her a needle and then walks out not saying another word. The Prof then wheels in, "Jean told me that she wasn't doing well." Kurt nods, "I think something is keeping her from waking." The Prof nods and puts a hand on her head. He sees a small 5-year-old girl screaming and crying in front of her house watching ambulances pull and take people away in stretchers. The little girl yells mother and father. The girl steps into the house which is a wreak from what looks an earthquake caused. The girl goes upstairs and grabs her bag and jumps at the window flying somewhere. The Prof takes his hand away from Josie's head, "She was having visions of her past." The Prof tells Kurt. She begins to toss around, again the Prof puts a hand on her forehead.  
  
A small girl who was probably Josie is running. She is also crying and talking in a different language to herself. She then looks back and spots 2 boys on bikes yelling and cursing at her for killing their friend. Josie trips and screams in pain as she rolls down a hill. She reaches the bottom of the hill and she looks up to see the 2 boys standing over her with a baseball bat. "PLEASE! IT WAS ONLY AN ACCIDENT!" Josie screams. "Yea right! You and all those other freaks out there can die for all I care!" One of the boy's growls at her. The boy lifts the bat up and hits her with it repeatedly. The girls cries and lies there helplessly as no one helps her. There is then a bright flash and an older looking Josie is in an old abandoned house. "Why didn't anyone help me?" She whispers to herself. "WHY?" She cries out.  
  
The Prof pulls his hand away. "I never knew she had a past like that." The Prof says to Kurt." "Vat did you see?" Kurt asks. The Prof shakes his head, "She had been beaten by two boys and almost died. She accidentally killed one of their friends." Kurt looks at her, "Should we wake her up?" Just then Josie starts to mumble a little and her eyes slightly opening. "Where am I?" She asks weakly. "You're back at the school." The Prof informs her. Her eyes then fully open and she tries to sit up but winces in pain, "You must lie down." The Prof says. "I've had worse." She says. "I can believe that." He says. "How would you know?" She asks. He gives her a warm smile; she smirks knowing what he did. She then looks behind the Prof to see Kurt. Thinking he had told the x-men she had left she ignores him, which she would rather not do. "I should be going." The Prof says as he wheels out leaving Kurt and Josie alone.  
  
Kurt knows exactly what she is hinting at, "I didn't tell them." He informs her. She nods slowly knowing he is telling the truth. She pulls her legs up to her chest and rests her head. "Are you ok?" He asks coming to her side. "I've been running from my past to long. It's too painful to remember and go back to. But yet everyday I must see it again." Kurt raises an eyebrow confused. "I dream about my past all the time." She tells him. "You were mumbling in your sleep." Kurt tells her. Josie's heart begins to race, "Umm what did I say?" Kurt smiles, "Does Verlassen Sie mich allein! Ring a bell?" Josie sighs, "Alright I'm German." Kurt laughs, "Why didn't you tell me?" Josie shrugs. "You never asked." One month passed and Josie had healed but now she had a big scar on her right eye.  
  
Josie sighs, she was sitting on her bed and looking out the window, 'I'm going to have to leave sometime. I can't stay here; I don't want to be a part of this until I get my own life sorted out. I'll have to disguise myself though; I have enough money to buy my own apartment room. That should be enough.' Night fell and Josie had everything ready. She had a long black coat on, a navy baseball cap on, blue jeans and black sweater on. She pulls out two bags with her stuff in it. She quietly opens the window and jumps off the ledge and takes off into the night.  
  
Hours went by the next morning and there was no sign of Josie. Kurt decides to go up and check on her to see if she was ok. He knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. "Josie are you in there?" Kurt asks.. No answer. He decides to teleport in, when he does he finds nothing, all her belongings gone. "Not again." Kurt says to himself. Kurt teleports to the Prof's office. The Prof looks up from his desk, "May I help you Kurt?" Kurt stares at the ground, "She left again." The Prof nods, "Did she ever mention anything?" Kurt shakes his head, "She was acting very casual." The Prof thinks a moment, "I didn't even sense her leaving. I'll see if I can find her on Cerebro."  
  
A year passed and there had been no sign of Josie. Kurt was doing everything he could to find her but he never could. Kurt was sitting on the steps of the school thinking where he would look again. Storm was just coming out of the doors and she saw him sitting there thinking. She walks down to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Kurt you have to take it easy. We'll find her don't worry." She smiles. Kurt looks at her and then looks back down at the ground, "You don't understand. If anything happened to Josie I'd never forgive myself. Everyday I pray that I find her but nothing happens." Storm hated to see anyone this down, "We're all trying our best, but it's going to still take some time." 'X-men I need you all in my office!'  
  
Josie had been staying in an old abandoned building. She decided to go for a walk since it was nice out. She had her long coat on, a baseball cap, dark pants and dark top with sunglasses on. She had been walking for about 45 minutes when she felt that she was being watched. She looks around but sees nothing. She then begins to walk at a faster pace. She stops knowing someone is following her, she looks to see a little ways down a dark woman with white hair sitting on a bench reading, she knew it was Storm. She looks up to see a man with reddish hair and red sunglasses. She looks over down an alley across the street to see a small puff of blue smoke. She then realizes they know where she is; she begins to run as fast as she can turning down alleys and down streets.  
  
She looks behind her still running, she then is about to look in front of her but she runs into someone that makes her fall back on her butt. She looks up to see a pair of yellow eyes looking at her, she is about to scream but she knows who it is. "Kurt?" She asks. The figure helps her up, "Yes, it is I." She hugs him tightly, "Kurt I missed you so much!" Kurt looks down at her and smiles, and hugs her back; maybe his prayers did answer him. "Why did you leave?" He asks. Josie looks at him, "I had to get my own life sorted out. I truly didn't want to leave. I'm so sorry Kurt!" She then hears footsteps and looks to see Scott, Storm and Jean. "You found her Kurt!" Storm says happy that she was safe. They take Josie back to the school, "The Prof would like to speak with you." Scott informs Josie. Josie nods and walks to his office.  
  
"Nice that you have come back Josie." The Prof says as she enters his office. Josie nods worried he might be mad at her. "You had a lot of people worried especially Kurt." Josie nods again feeling bad. "Why did you leave?" He asks wheeling over to her. "I wanted to sort out my life before I started a new one. I know it may sound silly but I really thought it was the best thing to do at the time. I'm truly sorry for all the damage I have caused." The Prof nods, "No need for apologies. We are all happy you are back and that you are safe." Josie nods yet again. "But I need to know how you blocked me from finding you on Cerebro." Josie bites her lip, "Well it to a lot of my energy to do that. I could somehow sense you were trying to find me and I built some kind of mind blockage in my mind." The Prof laughs, "Whatever you did sure worked." Josie smiles. "You are dismissed now." Josie nods and leaves his office.  
  
She finds Kurt just outside his office waiting for her. "Did it go good?" Kurt asks. Josie nods. She can't stop starring at him; "It' s been so long since I've seen you." Josie looks at the ground, "Again I'm really sorry for making you so worried." Kurt puts a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok, I'm just happy you're to hurt." Kurt tries to reassure her. Josie nods. Josie yawns and Kurt shows her to he new room. Josie goes to bed having a very bad feeling.  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 3

Josie had been back to her normal self and had gotten into the swing of things again. It was one night she couldn't sleep and so she read. It was 12pm and her watch beeps twice, Josie sighs, "Happy Birthday Josie." She whispers to herself and finally drifts off to sleep. She wakes up on a Saturday morning with the sun shining into her room. She takes out a picture and in it is a little girl and her parents. "I miss you two so much." Josie says to herself. She brings her knees to her chest and rests her head on her knees. 'Suck it up girl! You're 13 and you're still moping around. But then again it's kinda hard to grow with no family whatsoever. But then again Kurt is always there, I'm sure he'd understand. Maybe I should stop blocking everyone out of my life.' Josie gets ready for the day and walks outside and sits under a large tree away from everyone else. She then hears a 'Bamf!' noise and knows its Kurt. "Are you feeling ok?" Kurt asks coming from around the tree. Josie looks up, "Umm yea sure." Kurt raises a brow, "Are you sure?" Josie shrugs, "I think I might go for a walk, want to come?" Josie stands up and faces Kurt, "Sure I guess I'll join you." The two of them find a path and set off.  
  
"I know something is wrong Josie." Kurt says after a 5 minutes of silence. Josie looks at him and bites her lip, "If you really want to know I just miss my family. I just can't get over how I killed them. It's not everyday you see a 5 year old kill their parents." Kurt is confused by this, she had been just fine the last couple of days, "Your not alone. I never knew my parents at all. I know you have been running for 7 years, and I've been running my whole life." Josie stares at the ground, "8 years." Kurt was now really confused, "But that would make you 13." Josie nods, "Just today. I just need to think." Josie runs as fast as she can and stops as she comes to a hill that overlooks the city. Josie stares at all the humans down there enjoying their life not scared of being different or maybe even experimented on. She just stares at them all with hatred, "They'll never know what real pain is.Never!" Josie says to herself. Her anger rises and the ground shakes a little, but not much. "Calm down Josie!" Josie turns around to see Kurt.  
  
A solitary tear runs down her face, "All my life I've been running so they couldn't hurt me! Why shouldn't I kill them? All our worries would be gone!" Kurt realises the threat and walks up to her, "They just don't realise the pain they cause but it's not their fault." Josie breaks down crying, never had Kurt seen her cry. She falls to her knees, "It's all my fault they are gone! If only I hadn't of gotten mad at them." Kurt kneels down beside her and lets her cry into his chest. How could someone carry the guilt with them that they had killed someone they loved? The day passed by quickly and Kurt had calmed Josie down. She now knew she was never going to be alone with Kurt around. But things hadn't gotten better; she was now drifting even further away from everyone, even Kurt. She would stay in her room almost all day and sometimes come into the kitchen when no one was around to eat.  
  
The Prof was very aware of this and knew it hasn't well for her health. 'Josie could I see you in my office?' he asks Josie telepathically. Josie finishes off the page she was reading in her book and walks down the hallway to his office. 'Wonder what I did this time?' Josie asks herself. Josie reaches his office and knows there is no point in knocking so she just opens the door. "Please sit." He tells her. Josie sits in a chair in front of his desk. "You are probably wondering why I brought you down here." Josie gives a slight nod. "Well many of us have noticed you are isolating yourself from others more then usual." Josie shrugs, "It's no big deal." "But it is when you barely come out of your room or barely eat." Josie sighs; there was no way out of this now. "What is bothering you?" He asks concerned. "Just things from the past that's all." The Prof knew this wouldn't be easy, "That's not the only thing is it?" Josie shakes her head, "I want to know who I am. I don't even know if Josie is even my real name, I can't remember anything at all. The only thing I have is." Josie pulls out a picture and hands it to the Prof. The Prof studies the picture, "Tell me everything you remember." Josie nods, "Well I remember when I killed my parents I was packing and I saw the ambulance arrive and so I jumped out my window and flew off somewhere safe. I also remember a boy around 14 taunting me and my anger blinded me so I killed him and them his friends chased me then beat me to death. I was always lost and confused and people always gave me strange looks as if they knew I was different by just looking at me."  
  
This was all very strange to the Prof. How could she not remember anything? But then he had an idea, "Did anyone ever abduct you?" He asks. Josie thinks very hard for a few moments, suddenly a whole rush of memories flood her mind, "Yes I was." The Prof then knows who did, "Does the name Stryker ring a bell?" Josie nods slightly, "He wasn't the only one but I didn't know their names." The Prof nods, "Did he ever do anything to you?" Josie nods, "Yes, I remember him injecting some strange drug into me and I." Her eyes go wide, she hears screaming and pleas in her mind, "I killed many innocent humans..." The Prof curses the mad man in his mind for using such a young child for his experiments. "I remember him telling me I had a power deep within myself. But then I escaped one night and I remember him telling me that one day his work would be completed by another." Josie shakes her head. "You may go now Josie, but do you mind if we talk again soon?" Josie gets up, "Sure." She walks out of his office and straight back to her room.  
  
'How could I have done all that.' She reaches her room. She knew there was only one thing to do. She takes out a cross and holds it tightly. "Lord please forgive me for what I have done in the past. And forgive me of what I do in the future." She prays to herself and puts the cross away. Josie looks out the window and stares out at all the other mutant children. 'Or is my name really Josie?' She asks herself. There is a knock on her door, "Come in." She calls out and she knows its Kurt. "Are you ok?" He asks. "I take it the Prof told you?" She asks. He nods, "You have no clue of who you are?" Josie shakes her head, "Nope. That's why I tried to escape a few times so I could find out who I am but I was to scared. I can't even remember why I tried to kill my parents." A few days passed and the Prof called her to his office again. "I have decided I want Jean, Storm and Kurt to take you to your home town where you could find out who you are." Josie smiles, "Thank you so much! When do we leave?" The Prof laughs, "As soon as you want."  
  
Before Josie knew it she was in the x-jet flying to Boston. They land just outside of it in a field. They pack into a car and drive to the police station. Josie walks up to a desk there (by the way Jean and Kurt are in the car) "Umm excuse me but I heard that 8 years ago there was a mutant sighting here." The officer looks up from his desk, "Uh yes that is correct. Why do you want to know?" Josie smiles, "I'm doing a report on mutant attacks. Could you give me any information?" The officer thinks for a minute, "I guess it would ok. What do you want to know?" Josie thinks for a minute, "Her name, why she attacked and about her family." The officer nods, "Well her name was Jenna Willington. She did have abusive parents, we would get reports from neighbours about a lot of yelling and crying that went on in the house. The reason I guess why the girl attacked is she had enough it and just blew it. Everyone thinks she is dead." Josie nods, "Did she have any family?" The officer shook his head, "None from what I recall." Josie nods, "Thank for your help." Josie leaves with Storm and climbs into the car. "So did you find anything?" Jean asks. Josie nods, "My parents were abusive and I killed them because I had enough of it and my name is Jenna Willington." They drive round the city until they come to a particular street that Jen remembers. Jen steps out of the car and walks up to one deserted house.  
  
She walks up to it and opens the door. The house looked like it had never been touched or anything had never been moved. Jen walks up some stairs and into an average sized bedroom. She picks up a picture on a dresser and looks at a happy couple and a small child in the middle of them laughing. She looks around the room and there is a small child's bed, nightstand, a couple of toys and a few pictures on the wall. Kurt walks up to her, "Is this your home?" Jen nods slightly, she walks into another room with a few smashed things here and there. She walks down to the main floor and into the basement; she opens a cupboard and finds alcohol and drugs. Jen falls to her knees, Kurt puts a hand on her shoulder, "I remember find all of this and my father threatened he would kill me if I told anyone and that night he beat me worse then any other time. I went to my room and cried there for days until my mother convinced me to come out and that we'd talk it over. But instead she smacked me and told me they'd love to have any other child in the world, as long as it wasn't me." Kurt never thought any person would ever be so horrible towards their child. "Everyone thought we were the perfect family outside the house but inside they were all wrong." Kurt was disliking the two parents more and more every second. "They weren't the only ones though who hurt me, even relatives hated me and it was all because I was a mutant." Kurt knew she couldn't handle anymore, "Should we leave?" He suggests. Jen nods, "Yea sure." She stands up a little shaky from the flood of memories. Jean and Storm had over heard everything and were astonished at how cruel parents could be towards their children who were mutants.  
  
Jen falls asleep on the way back to the school, she fell asleep against Kurt and with his arm around her (Aww. Sorry couldn't help it lol.) They all arrive back at the school but Kurt carries Jen in so he wouldn't have to wake her up. He sets her in her room on her bed and then goes to the Prof's office. He knocks on his door, "Come in Kurt." The Prof calls from his office. Kurt walks in, "Please, sit down." Kurt sits in a chair, "Did Jean and Storm tell you?" The Prof nods. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Some family of Jen's found out she was alive and want her back." Kurt's eyes go wide, "Prof you can't possibly let her go, they will hurt her!" The Prof nods, "I'm aware of that. I'm going to do all I can to keep her here but is they press charges on us and get the police involved then there isn't much I can do." "Why do they want her?" Kurt asks. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling they are getting paid to do this so she can be sent to a lab." Kurt sighs, no matter what he couldn't let that happen. "But there is a way." The Prof tells him. Kurt almost jumps, "Vat? I'll do anything!" The Prof nods, "You can become her legal guardian if you want and that way they can't have her." Kurt doesn't think twice about it, "I'll do it!" The Prof almost laughs at how protective of how he is of her. "I'll get the papers ready in the mean time you should tell her the news." Kurt nods and leaves without saying another word.  
  
He opens Jen's door a crack. Jen was up and sitting on her bed, with a few tears running down her face. He walks over to her wipes her tears away and sits beside her, "I have good news and bad news." He tells. "Tell me the bad first." Kurt sighs, "Some family of yours has found you and wants you back. And if they press charges the Prof wont be able to much about it." Jen throws her arms around him, "Please don't let them take me away." Never would he let them take her away, the first day he met her she was never scared of him or acted strange around him. She was very special to him; no matter what he's do anything to protect her. "But they can't. I'm going to become your legal guardian." He says grinning. Jen looks up at him and smiles, "Kurt you're the best!" She hugs him even tighter. Kurt laughs, "Ok but it isn't official yet." Jen nods and lets go.  
  
A few days went by and the Prof had left for a few days. Jen was one night reading a book when she heard various, footsteps, crashes and voices which weren't any of the students. 


	5. Chapter 4

Just to let the readers know I'll be trying to update once a week! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jen hears a BAMF noise in her room, she is about to speak when a hand goes over her mouth, "Shhh we have to get out of here." Kurt whispers to her. Jen nods, he teleports the both of them to where the other students are. Iceman opens the secret passageway and all the students go running in. Just then a bunch of soldiers appear in the hallway. Jen looks up, "I don't think so." She raises her hands and starts a fire on them, leaving them all screaming to their deaths. Jen then ices them so the can't move, she doesn't see one of them behind her. There is then a gunshot and Jen hits the floor, Kurt looks over his shoulder to see her lying there. He grabs her and runs after the rest of the group up ahead but also closing the passageway. "Where did you get shot?" He asks her. "My.shoulder." He nods and keeps running. They meet up with the rest of the group. Storm walks up to Kurt, "What happened?" She asks. "She was shot in the shoulder." Kurt tells her.  
  
"Hand over the girl!" Storm and Kurt turn to see a group of about 25 soldiers. "Don't try anything or the kids get it!" The men have their guns pointed at the children. A man around 45 emerges from the soldiers. "Let me introduce myself. I'm David Stryker, I'm sure you have all met my brother?" Jen looks over and glares at him, "Now if you kindly hand over the kid no one will get hurt." Kurt lets her down and she stands up, "Did you not finish your experiments?" Jen asks. "Oh no my dear I've barely begun." He smiles. Jen sighs and willingly walks over to them. "That was easy now wasn't it? And don't try anything, if you do, I guarantee you will die." Jen is taken to a nearby helicopter, "Pleasure doing business with you." He says just as the doors of the helicopter close.  
  
Everything had gone so fast for Kurt. He didn't believe what had just happened. The rest of the x-men were calming the children down and taking them back inside. "We will find her." Storm says as she walks up to him. "I was supposed to protect her." Kurt says. "There wasn't anything you could have done. Now lets go see if I can track down the helicopter." Kurt nods and prays that Jen would be ok.  
  
"So what is it this time?" Jen asks. "I want you to destroy all mutants!" David says. "And how would I do that?" Jen asks not to impressed. "My brother left some discoveries about you. It's much like the Cerebro Attack. You see you haven't discovered yet but if you concentrated you can make anything weak and die." This shocks Jen; "Whatever I drain can regain its energy if I don't kill them right?" David nods, "I'll call this Project Silencer. Since it will put all you worthless mutants into silence or death as you may call it once and for all." "I'll never do it!" Jen protests. "Trust me I have my ways." Jen smirks, "Not of I do this!" Jen punches out David. She runs to the door and opens to find they just passed Liberty Island (I think that's what it's called) Jen jumps out of the helicopter. She floats in mid air and starts a windstorm causing the helicopter to crash.  
  
Jen flies back to the school as fast as she can. She knew that wasn't the last of David or is plan. The school then comes into view; she lands on the lawn and runs up to the doors. She tries to open them but they are locked. "Damn." She mutters. She knocks on the doors and there is no answer. "Must I always have to do it the hard way?" Jen flies up to her bedroom window and tries prying it open. She struggles to open it for 10 minutes, "Ok who knew a bedroom window would be so hard to open?" She then thinks in midair for a minute, "I'll go to Kurt's window!" She flies over there but no was there. "Aw nuts! I don't want to sleep outside tonight." Just then his door opens, she decides to watch him for a few minutes. His eyes were red like he had been crying. He then sits at the edge of his bed, "I know you didn't die in that crash." He mutters to himself. Jen lightly taps on the window; Kurt looks up and runs to the window to open it. With a matter of seconds she was in a tight embrace. "Have I been gone that long?" She asks sarcastically. Kurt laughs and lets her go, "I was worried!" Jen raises an eyebrow, "With the news I found out I'm even more weird!" He looks at her confused, "How so?" Jen sighs, "I can make anything weak and kill them. Only if I concentrated, that's why that guy wanted me, so I could kill all the mutants."  
  
"Try it on me." Kurt tells her. "No way! I don't want to hurt you!" "I'll be fine." Jen sighs, "Alright." She then concentrates on Kurt. He begins to feel a little heavy but not much and his eyes droop slightly. Jen then stops, "Ok I'm never doing that again." Kurt then looks at her, "Why is that?" "I get this weird sensing feeling like I sense you getting weaker. But it's not strong yet, but I guess I could work on it." Kurt stares at the floor ashamed he didn't do anything, "It's my fault you were taken." He says. Jen shakes her head, "No it wasn't. Don't blame yourself, there was nothing either of us could have done." Jen smiles. "Maybe I should take up a hobby. I should keep myself busy." Kurt looks up, "Are you sure?" Jen nods, "Positive." 1 Month later.  
  
Jen did take up a hobby, she was teaching herself to play the electric guitar. She was playing to the tune of Riot Girl. She finishes it and she hears clapping, she turns around to see Kurt smiling, "Very good!" Jen laughs, "Yea well I've been practicing." Jen puts her guitar away, "So what brings you here?" Jen asks. "Is it a crime to say hi to family these days?" Jen smiles, "I'm not sure." Jen jokes. "I'm going to some tryouts tonight." Jen smiles. "What for?" Kurt asks. "Duh! There is auditions downtown, there's a new band forming and I'm going to audition." Kurt smiles, "Well I'm sure you'll do great." "Well going to the kitchen to get something to eat, want to join me?" Jen offers. "Sorry I want to finish the book I'm reading." Kurt says. Jen shrugs, "Ok I'll see you later then." Jen heads off to the kitchen and Kurt heads to the library.  
  
"Hey are trying out tonight for that band?" Jen is asked when she enters the kitchen, she turns to see Jubilee. "Uh yea, are you?" Jen asks. Jubilee nods, "I'm trying out for the drums." Jen smiles, "By the way my names Jen." Jubilee laughs, "Sorry my names Jubilee. What's your nickname?" Jen has never really been called by her nickname, she didn't like element. "Silencer." Jubilee nods, "Cool mind if I call yea Sy?" Jen shrugs, "Sure." Jubilee looks at the clock, "Wow we should get going. Lets get our stuff and meet back here." Jen nods, "Sure." Sy grabs her stuff and meets Jubilee at the front and the head off to the auditions.  
  
The two of them arrive at a concert hall. "Wow there's quite a few people here." Jen says. Jubilee nods, "That's for sure. Lets go get a number." The both of them grab a number and line up. "This is going to be a long wait." Sy says finally after 2 hours Sy is next in line with Jubilee right behind her. "Next" A man calls. Sy walks up with her guitar and hooks it up to some speakers. "Name." A teen around 16 asks. "Sy." He nods, "Ok play when you're ready." Sy nods. She then starts playing Riot Girl. The judge's nod as she plays and smile. Sy finishes the song, she had played it perfectly. "Very good." Sy unhooks her guitar and walks off the stage and watches Jubilee perfect her audition. A few hours later the judges go up on the stage to announce the winners. "Our winners are: Jubilee on the drums, Sy on the electric guitar, Dain on the bass, Benji on the keyboard and Jamie on the guitar." Sy and Jubilee jump up and own hugging and screaming they were part of a band. The judges come up to them and hand them each schedules. The 2 girls walk back to the school laughing and talking.  
  
"I never thought I had so much in common with someone." Jubilee says. "Want to go see the Matrix later tonight with some friends?" Jubilee asks. "That would be awesome!" Sy says. "Ok meet at the front at 9pm." Sy nods and they enter the school. Sy heads up to her room to put her guitar away, she couldn't wait to tell Kurt the news. She puts her guitar away and goes down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she enters she spots Kurt, he turns around. "Hey Kurt!" She smiles. "How did auditions go?" He asks. "Jubilee and I made it!" Kurt smiles, "That's great." Sy hands him a paper, "This is my schedule." Kurt looks at it, "Why does it say Sy?" Sy smiles, "It's my new nickname, short for Silencer." Kurt nods. 'Jen to my office.' The Prof tells Sy telepathically. "Got to go." Sy walks to the Prof's office and opens the door. "You wanted to see me?" She asks. "Yes, please sit down." Sy sits down, "I understand you are part of a band?" She nods. "Do think it's safe that you are doing this?" He asks her. "If you are worried about that guy well you shouldn't worry. I'll be fine; it's only going to be some small town band. I can't just stay inside the school and watch my whole life go by." The Prof nods, "If anything happens I want you to do the smart thing though." Sy smiles, "No problem." She gets up and leaves.  
  
The next day Jubilee and Sy leave for practice. (A/N: I'm just going to use some rock songs I know so yea, I do not own any of them) "Ok let's start with something simple, how about Loser Anthem?" Dan/lead singer asks. Everyone nods, "1.2.1.2.3." Jubilee calls out and they start. A few hours later they were all packing up, "That was a good practice." Jubilee says walking up to Sy. "Yea but lets go now, I'm beat." The two girls walk back to the school and find everyone glued to the TV watching what the president was going to declare about the mutants. "Fellow Americans we have all been through the pain of these mutants, the Cerebro Attack, the attack at the Whitehouse, the Liberty Island attack and then there was damage to the city. There isn't much hope for peace in the future for humans and mutants." Sy grunts at the presidents view of all this, she watches as the fellow mutants expressions around turn into frowns and shaking heads. 'I have to do something, everyone's lives will be ruined.' Sy heads upstairs to her room, Kurt notices this and decides to talk to her in case she had a crazy idea.  
  
He finds her sitting on her bed thinking, "Are you ok?" he asks sitting beside her. Sy shrugs, "After seeing what was on the TV, no" Kurt sighs, "I'm sure he'll change his mind." Sy shakes her head, "I need your help." Kurt looks at her, "With what?" Sy sighs, "I need you to teleport me to the Whitehouse." Kurt's eyes widen, "I don't think so!" Sy looks at him with pleading eyes, "Please? I'm not going to hurt anyone!" Kurt sighs; he could never win against her. "Alright, when do we leave?" He asks. "Now." Kurt teleports the both of them in front of the Whitehouse, "How exactly are you going to do this?" he asks. Sy winks "Watch and learn." Sy closes her eyes and concentrates. She could feel everyone in the Whitehouse weaken except for the president. "Alright teleport us into his office." Sy says. Kurt teleports them both there, the president did not look happy. "What have you doe!" He asks. "It's ok, no one's hurt, I just weakened them so everyone is sleeping they'll all be awake with 15 minutes." Sy smiles. "I've seen you before." He looks at Kurt, "You tried to attack me." "My apologies Mr. President but I was drugged." The president nods.  
  
"Now why are you here?" He asks. "I saw what you said on TV and it's not fair. I know we have done some bad things but you humans aren't any better. You say we are the cause of many deaths but so are you; you humans go to war all the time and kill each other. You can't blame us for everything. Us mutants are attacked all the time, captured for your deeds and experiments. No one wants a war but that's were this path is leading us." The president shakes his head, "You are nothing but a mere child, you don't understand." Sy sighs, "Maybe, but I do understand. For you see I've been one of those mutants experimented on and used for others deeds. You want to know how long I've been running? 8 years. 8 years I've been running and I'm not the only one. Thousands of other mutants are suffering just like me." The president never thought of it that way, "You want know something else? Hundreds of mutant children are parentless because their parents were afraid of what might happen if they kept their child. I'm sure they love them very much but what can they do? They usually just tell their kids to run instead of seeing them experimented on. What if it was your daughter? What if she was a mutant would you still love the same as before you found what she was?" She had made an excellent point, "What about all your attacks, like the Cerebro Attack?" Sy sighs, "Well things happen and humans are going to have to cope with it. Not all of us are good and those mutants are trying to get rid of the humans but the mutants that are good are doing their best to help humans. It may take awhile for peace but I guarantee it will be worth it in the end." The president smiles, "You carry a lot of wisdom with you. I agree I will help you as long as you do your part." Sy smiles, "Thank you Mr. President." Sy walks over to Kurt and he puts an arm around as he teleports the both of them. A man comes rushing, "Is everything ok Mr. President?" He nods, "Everything is just fine."  
  
So do you like this chapter? I liked writing this chapter a lot! Please review! 


End file.
